Cream Goes to the Dentist
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Cream the Rabbit goes to the dentist. Enough said.


I got to the dentist every 6 months. To get my teeth cleaned, and so far, my teeth are perfect! Not a cavity. So I hope you enjoy this. This is also the first appearance of my character, Doctor Gurmfrey Bluetooth, Dentist; takes dentistry very seriously. For first-time readers, go to my Profile for more information on Dr. Bluetooth.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to SEGA. I only own Dr. Bluetooth.

* * *

One day at the dentist's office, Cream the Rabbit was sitting down in a waiting room with Cheese the Chao by her side, and her mom Vanilla, sitting nexto her. Also in the dentist's office waiting room was Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Amy.

"I can't wait to have my teeth checked!" said Sonic.

"Oh please. You run around the globe and it only takes you like a few seconds. You probably get bugs in your teeth." teased Rouge.

"Hey. That's not true at all!" said Sonic, fighting back. "That's only when you _fly _the globe.

"Well at least I don't have super sonic speed!" teased Rouge again.

Sonic and Rouge continued to argue. Then after a few moments, Amy chimed in to stop them.

"That's enough you two!" shouted Amy. "Who cares if the dentist finds anything wrong with your teeth? He can fix it!"

Then Tails joined the conversation.

"That's true. But if your teeth are in bad condition, like say, gingivitis, then that means there is something wrong."

"True. But that's when your gums bleed." said Rouge.

"Yeah. But as fast as I run around Mobius, my teeth remain perfect!"

Sonic flashed a nice white smile to show off his perfect teeth to everyone in the room.

"coughshowoffcough" coughed Rouge.

Then, as they were all talking and showing off their teeth, someone showed up at the door. It was the dentist.

"All right." said the dentist, "Sonic The Hedgehog?"

"That's me!" said Sonic.

Sonic stood up and walked through the door. And as soon as the door closed, Tails, Rouge and Amy started talking amongst themselves.

"Mommy, I'm kinda scared." said Cream.

"It's going to be all right, dear. You wern't afraid to go on adventures with Sonic and his friends, snd you shouldn't be afraid of going to the dentist." said Vanilla, trying to make her feel less scared.

Ten minutes later, Sonic came out of the room.

"Guess what! The dentist said my teeth are perfect! So perfect, that he doesn't even have to clean them!"

"Good for you Sonic!" said Tails.

"Thanks, Tails."

Sonic walked out of the waiting room, and then dashed out of the building the instant he stepped out of the waiting room.

"All right..." said the dentist, "Up next, Miles Tails Prower?"

"That's me!" said Tails, standing up and walking into the dentist's office.

"These people don't care about 'Ladies First', do they?" protested Rouge with a stern expression on her face.

"Nope. But it doesn't matter." said Cream. "It doesn't matter who's first."

"Are you sure you're not just scared of the dentist?" teased Amy.

"No." lied Cream.

Vanilla placed her hand behind Cream's neck.

"Relax, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about." said Vanilla conforting her.

A few minutes later, Tails came out and flashed a nice white smile that's amost as nice as Sonic's.

"The dentist said that my smile will be as good as Sonic's if I keep brushing and flossing as fast as he does!"

Tails flashed another smile as he walked out of the room and then out of the building.

"All right." said the dentist, coming out and checking his list. "Next is........Amy Rose."

"All right! Be back in a while." said Amy, getting up and walking into the dentist's office.

A few minutes later, the sound of drilling coming from the other side of the wall could be heard in the waiting room. And the louder it got, the more afraid Cream got.

"W-W-What's that noise?" said Cream, shivering.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese, covering his ears while also shivering.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." said Vanilla.

"Yeah. I was never afraid of the dentist. Not even when I was your age." said Rouge.

"Some people are afraid of the dentist. And some arn't. When I was your age, I was also afraid of the dentist. But I eventually got over it." said Vanilla. "You can get through this. I promise that nothing will go wrong."

"You see?" said Rouge over the sound of drilling, "You're not the only one who was ever afraid of the dentist."

"Oh." said Cream. Rouge and her mother's words made her feel better and less afraid about the dentist. Even with the drilling sound still going on. Cheese tried to confort her to make her feel even better than that.

Ten minutes later, Amy comes out with a crossed look on her face.

"So how did it go, Amy?" asked Cream.

"They found something wrong with my teeth! And that drill shot pain though my mouth!"

"What did they find?" asked Cream.

"Well, remember that cinnamon sugar pie that your mom baked the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I know why Sonic didn't want a piece. And Tails didn't want any either."

"I'm not surprised they like taking care of their teeth more than my baking." said Vanilla.

"Well, when I get back here, I'm gonna give that man a piece of my mind!" shouted Amy as she stomped out of the waiting room and into the outside hallway. The other people in the waiting room ignoring her.

"All right! Up next is......."

The dentist came out of the office once more.

"Cream the Rabbit."

A chill ran down the young rabbit's back as she heard her name being called.

"Come on. Don't keep the man waiting!" said the assistant.

Cream got up from her chair with Cheese by her side. She walked into the room, but then the dentist stopped her right before she could get into the next room.

"Wait! The chao is going to have to wait outside." he said.

"Sorry, Cheese. You'll have to wait out here with my mom." said Cream.

"Chao Chao." said Cheese as if saying 'All right'. The blue chao with his red ribbon flew over to Vanilla's side and into her hands.

"Come on in." said the dentist.

Cream followed the dentist to his office. Cream saw a large chair with an x-ray and dentists' tools placed around the room. There was a spit sink and a drool vaccuum, a drill, and other utensils next to the seat.

"Sit here, Cream."

The dentist pointed to the dental seat. Cream sat down on it and was shaking as if it were cold in the room, despite that the room's temperature was normal.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the dentist, standing next to a scared Cream. "My name is Dr. Bluetooth! And I will be your dentist today."

"Nice to meet you. What are you going to do to me?" asked Cream.

"First, I'm just going to have a look at your teeth and check for cavities or signs of gingivitis." said Dr. Bluetooth. "But first, I need to ask you something. Do your gums bleed when you brish or floss?"

"No."

"Then forget about gingivitis!" said the doctor with optomism. "Now open your mouth. I'm going to check for signs of cavities."

"Ok." said Cream.

The young rabbit opened her mouth as wide as she could, showing her white teeth, and Dr. Bluetooth took a close look, with a couple of utensils in his hands.

"Hmmm.....so far so good. But I'm going to need to need to dig deeper for cavities. Since some germs can get in there good."

Dr. Bluetooth reached for his drill, and he took it out, but at the first sight of the drill, Cream's eyes opened wide with fear and horror.

"What are you going to do with that?" whimpered Cream.

"I'm just going to dig deeper to make sure you have no cavities." said the doctor.

"But won't it hurt?" said Cream, still whimpering.

"No. It won't hurt a bit. Just hang in there."

Dr. Bluetooth took out a drool vaccuum and turned it on. It made a sucking sound as he put it into Cream's mouth so that her mouth didn't produce saliva as he worked with her mouth.

"Ok. You ready?"

Cream could not talk with her mouth opened and the drool vaccuum in her mouth, so she nodded her head yes as Dr. Bluetooth got ready to drill in that one spot that looked suspicious.

"All right. Here goes...."

Dr. Bluetooth turned on the drill, and it made a loud noise that made Cream more nervous as the doctor got ready to drill in the spot. He starts drilling and all the pressure melted away from the young rabbit when it didn't hurt at all.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at Sonic's house. And they were watching TV.

"Hey Tails, I'm glad your teeth were perfect. Like mine!"

"Thanks Sonic. By the way, how do you think Amy did?"

"I don't know. You and I went before she did."

As Sonic and Tails were talking, they heard the door bell. Sonic ran and opened the door one second after he heard it. Sonic looked to see who it was. It was Amy.

"Oh. Hi Amy." greeted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." said Amy with a grim expression.

"What's wrong? And how did it go with the dentist?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." replied Amy.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Yes! Now I wish I had taken more care of my teeth like you do!" said Amy. "But I can do that now. You can teach me."

"Umm...sure." said Sonic.

"Great!" said Amy, forgetting about what the dentist said.

Meanwhile, at at the dentist's office, after the dentist was finished, Cream spat into the spit sink after using the cup of mouthwash that was next to it.

"All right. All done. Your teeth are perfect." said Dr. Bluetooth.

"Well, you know what mom says. Always brush your teeth after every meal!" said Cream.

"Umm....no. I never heard your mother say that. But it is true. Brushing after every meal is what Sonic and his friend Miles do." said the doctor.

"Yeah. And by the way, he likes to be called 'Tails'." said Cream.

"All right. Now follow me." he said.

Dr. Bluetooth led the young rabbit outside to the wating room where her mother, Vanilla and her chao friend Cheese were waiting.

"Good news Ms. Rabbit. Your daughter's teeth are perfect. No cavities or gingivitis or germs."

"What a relief." said Vanilla.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese with glee.

"You got lucky." said Rouge from the other side of the room.

"That was not luck! That was taking proper care of my teeth." said Cream with optomism.

"Whatever. I'm next, right Doc?"

"Yes Rouge. You are next." said the dentist.

"All right. See ya!" said Rouge as she walked into the dentist's office.

"Hey. Wait!" interrupted Vanilla.

Dr. Bluetooth stopped before he would follow Rouge.

"What?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner? You did a good job with my daughter's teeth. I might as well repay you somehow."

"That would be nice." said Dr. Bluetooth, smiling. "By the way Cream, before you go, you forgot your lollipop."

Dr. Bluetooth took out a red lollipop that he got from his closet, and gave it to Cream.

"Thanks!" said Cream smiling.

Cream happily took the lollipop and popped it into her mouth. She started licking it. But she didn't taste any sugar coming from it, and her smile slowly faded.

"Oh yeah. That lollipop is glucose-free!" said the dentist.

"Chao?" asked Cheese.

"What's glucose?" asked Cream.

"Sugar. It's sugar-free! It's to keep your teeth from rotting away after working on them."

"Ok..." said Cream, licking it.

&&&

That night, over at Cream's house, Vanilla invited all of Sonic's friends over for dinner. Including the dentist Dr. Bluetooth, everyone has made it except for him. Sonic and his friends were talking.

"So Rouge, how was the dentist?" asked Sonic.

"It was ok." said Rouge, turning her head.

"So Sonic, how am I doing so far?" asked Amy, who was sitiing next to Rogue.

"Keep working on it and someday you will have teeth like mine." replied the blue hedgehog.

"Ok then."

As they were all talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Vanilla as she walked to the door to answer it. She opened to door, and of course, it was Dr. Bluetooth.

"Gurmfrey! You're just in time!" said Vanilla with a smile on her face.

"As I always am and always will be." he said with dignity.

"Hey Doc." said Sonic, greeting him.

"Hey Sonic. And congrats on being the first person I ever checked who has perfect teeth!"

"Thanks Doc." said the smiling blue hedgehog.

"His name is Gurmfrey?" interrupted Amy. "I thought his name was Dr. Bluetooth."

"It is." he said. "You didn't think my first name was 'Mr.' did you?"

Amy paused for a few seconds. And then she finally spoke.

".............no." she lied.

The dentist rolled his eyes.

"Very well then." he said, "Let's get on with this dinner that you have planned!"

Gurmfrey walked in and followed Vanilla to the dining table. Sonic and his friends were already seated down.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Dr. Bluetooth. _I hope nothing that ruins teeth_, he thought.

"Gurmfrey, what would you like?" asked Vanilla.

"I would like a salad please." said the hungry dentist.

"Would you like salad dressing on the side?"

"No thank you."

"All right."

After dinner, everyone was pratically full. But they didn't care. They all couldn't wait for dessert. The only one who didn't want desert was Dr. Bluetooth. Vanilla had baked a cinnamon sugar pie, Cream's ultimate favorite, and also one of the favorite pies of Sonic's other friends. The sweet cinnamon sugar aroma filled the air, and Cream could not wait another second.

"Pie's ready!" announced Vanilla.

"Oh boy!" said Cream excitedly, and Cheese by her side also smiling.

Vanilla set the pie down in the center of the table. Everyone who was sitting at the table took a slice. Everyone, except the stern dentist at the end of the table.

"This is the cinnamon glucose pie you told me about?" said Dr. Bluetooth

"Will you please stop saying 'glucose'? said Amy, "it sounds so gross!"

"My apologies. But I am NOT eating this thing!" said the dentist, holding up the slice of pie on his plate. "This stuff will ROT your teeth in seconds! How do you and your teeth live off of it?"

"You're overreacting, Doc!" said Sonic.

"Yeah. Try it. It's really really good!" said Cream with a smile.

Then, everyone else on the table started talking at once. They were all telling the very sugar-strict dentist to try the sweet smelling slice of pie. Finally, after 28 seconds of hesitation...

"All right." Dr. Bluetooth finally said. He took his fork, picked up a small piece, and he popped it into his mouth. He thought that it would taste sugary and over-sweetened. But when he finally tasted it, he could not believe it.

"Hey......." the stern expression on his face faded.

"This is good!"

Then all of a sudden, everyone watched as the dentist scarfed it down as fast as Sonic would run around Mobius. Everyone was rather amazed than grossed out.

"Thanks for the pie! I'm gonna go get this glucose out of my teeth!"

Then the crazed dentist runs over to the washroom in Cream's house to go clean his teeth.

"Wow. Something tells me that sugar makes him crazy." said Rouge.

"At least now we know why he became a dentist." said Amy.

Everyone else agreed with her.

After dessert, everyone went back to their homes. Cream and Cheese were the only ones left.

"By the way Cream..." said Vanilla.

"Yes Mommy?" asked Cream, with Cheese by her side listening.

"I've scheduled an appointment with the ophthalmologist for next week. I'm also thinking of inviting him over for dinner for a movie."

"Ok."

One week later, Vanilla took Cream to the ophthalmologist, and the eye tests that the doctor did with her turned out 20/20. Then, Vanilla invited him over for a movie. She also invited Sonic and his other friends. Everyone was in front of the TV. The movie was about to start.

"Hey! Are we watching a movie?" said the ophthalmologist.

"Yes." said Cream with a smile on her face.

"Well count me out! This is just the sort of thing that will impair your vision."

**THE END**


End file.
